The Cave
by skullcrusher206
Summary: They ventured in expecting nothing but rocks, that's part of what they got. But it's what is behind the rocks that they need to look out for. The darkness is coming for them, its hungry. OC submission is closed
1. discoveries

The cave

Chapter one  
Discoveries

Author notes: alright since Halloween is coming I thought I'd start a horror story so here is the first chapter. It's going to be short because I'm going to need some OCs. Don't worry Legion and Equestria Falls are still going to be completed. Enjoy.

Dusty Hooves walked along a beach littered with broken parts of old ships, the sun shined brightly making the day hot even as he wore a hat he still had to squint slightly. The tide was low and he could spot a rusting cannon sticking out of the sand. As he walked further he noticed more unique and rare items from the wreckage and with the more unique items came ponies who were trying to dig them out.

"Mr. Hooves! Over here!" A pony called out gesturing for him to come over.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked walking over.

The pony who had called out held up a rotting wooden box," Found this."

Dusty knocked his hat back slightly so his horn could be showing and levitated it over to him to examine," Sorry, but there is nothing in here but some rotten bread." He said opening the box.

The pony looked down sadly," Damn I thought it was going to be like jewels or something."

" hey, don't get so sad. Look I saw an old cannon in the sand back there. Why don't you get some unicorns to help you and go dig it up?" Dusty said laying the box down and smiling at the pony.

"A cannon? Sweet!" the pony said and ran off to a group of unicorns hauling some boxes up the side of cliff to a ominous looking hole in the side of it.

"Mr. Hooves?" A voice crackled from the walkie talkie on a belt he wore around a black coat that looked like a trench coat cut short.

"Yes?" He answered levitating the walkie talkie in front of him.

"We've broken through the wall." the voice replied bringing a smile to Dusty's face.

"Wonderful I'll be right there." Dusty walked towards the trail leading up to the cave. Before Dusty had came to this island the only other pony before him was a explorer who had found this while searching for the sunken ship ' Cannon Fury' which had been reported missing with its hold of ancient artifacts and gold. Mysteriously the explorer had stumbled upon the island and was able to radio back the coordinates for it to his family who acted as his "mission control". Soon after the radio transmission he never contacted them again.

That was a week ago and now the explorer's family hired Dusty to go to the island with a large team and find the explorer. Of course as soon as Dusty landed on the beach seeing all the wreckage he had to bring some of it back. But then they came across the cave in the cliff they found the explorers saddle bags and what looked like drag marks on the ground leading to the wall with the symbols that he had deciphered as warnings.

Dusty closed his eyes as his horn began to glow and he disappeared and reappear just outside of the cave. There were several ponies moving stone and dirt away from a hole just big enough for a buffalo to fit through. As Dusty stared at the hole in the wall he could feel the cold and stale air rushing out.

"Mr. Hooves?" A Pegasus with a dusty grey coat and purple mane asked walking up to him," Your team almost ready."

" Are you sure you want to come Violet Storm?" Dusty asked walking over to the wall and rubbed a hoof against a faded symbol.

"Yes." Violet answered.

"Alright then, make sure everypony has enough supplies for three days. Celestia knows how deep this cave is or even what's in there."

" just out curiosity Mr. Hooves, why would you want to venture down there when those warnings say stay out?"

" Let me answer that question with a question miss Storm." Dusty said turning away from the wall," what is down there in the cave?"

" How should I know? No pony has ever been down there." Violet answered.

"Exactly, nopony can resist the urge to know the unknown."

Violet Storm thought about what Dusty had just said and then nodded slowly," I guess that's makes sense." She said and then walked away to gather her supplies.

Dusty took one last look at the pitcher black darkness that resided inside the cave they were about to venture into. He shook his head as a shiver ran up his spine and then walked away to ready himself for the cave.

Author notes: alright next chap should hopefully be out soon, it all depends on if I get enough OCs to make up the team. I'm thinking a team of three not counting Violet Storm and Dusty Hooves. Also I got the idea from fable three so I'm just going to use it a foundation to build my ideas on and I think there is a movie called "the cave"

Violet Storm - Swilkie

Details I need for OCs

Name-

Age-

Race-

Coat Color-

History-

Personality-

Anything else I need to know or I forgot-


	2. what lies in the darkness

Chapter two  
what hides in the darkness

Author notes: yeps here is the second chapter for my "horror story" I didn't get the number of ocs I wanted but that's fine ill work with what I got. Enjoy

" Everypony ready?" Dusty asked stalking in front of the hole in the wall as the sun shined brightly in the afternoon sky.

Violet storm was helping light pink Pegasus with strapping some finally supplies to her saddle bags. The Pegasus name was Tender Breeze and for her looks didn't seem like the type to take on the exploration of an uncharted cave. But Dusty saw otherwise, plus he enjoyed her quiet nature. She was always to the side of the group digging up artifacts on the beach by herself. He thought that bringing her would help her get use to some of the other team members also.

Thinking about the other team members brought Dusty's attention over to an earth pony with a light brown coat, Vintage Scripture. That pony always annoyed Dusty. With his constant racism towards unicorns and Pegasi, but hopefully with the threat of being kicked off the exploration team it will help bring that racism to a stop.

"Wait one second..." Violet said tugging on a strap, making Breeze's saddlebags tighter," Okay ready!"

" Ready, I guess." Breeze said quietly.

Scripture just grunted and walked towards the hole in the wall but was stopped by Dusty.

"I hope your racist attitude has disappeared for this exploration. I rather not be stuck in a pitch black cave with a pony that is racist towards my team."

Scripture gave a sarcastic smile to Dusty," What racist attitude?"

Dusty sighed and motioned for the mares to follow them and then stepped into the darkness making his horn glow so he could see. Scripture, Breeze, and Violet all carried a makeshift electric lantern around their necks which gave off a bright glow that was able to pierce the darkness and make the way bright enough to navigate safely.

"I want us to stay in a tight group; Celestia knows how many drop-offs there are in this cave." Dusty said as he looked around the cave.

Violet and Breeze nodded and quickened their pace while Scripture didn't do anything but slow his own pace. As the team ventured further down into the cave the rest of the exploration team remained at the entrance to cave and continued to clean artifacts that had been dug up. Little did they know that a black tar like substance crawled from the opening in the wall and streamed over to them. The tar liquid shot out at all of the ponies in the entrance and punctured the back of their necks instantly killing them. The liquid then streamed back to the opening and floated up making a covering for the opening effectively sealing Dusty's team in.

-

" Beautiful. Just beautiful!" Dusty said looking over a statue that was in front of several rows of columns that rose all the way up to the roof of the cave.

"Come on Mr. Hooves, we're here to find the missing explorer not to gaze upon statues." Violet Storm said grabbing Dusty's saddlebags and dragging him away from the statue.

"B-but just look at the detail of it!" Dusty said trying to get back to the statue.

"Hooves! Get over here! You should see this." Vintage Scripture yelled out from the other side of the room they were currently in.

" Where are you?" Dusty asked looking around as the room was filled with columns.

"Go straight passed your precious little statue!"

Dusty smiled as Violet sighed and let go of his saddlebags. Dusty trotted back over to the statue and took a few seconds to gaze at its "beauty" then trotted in the direction that Scripture told him. He reached the end of the room and looked around seeing a large opening in the wall but the opening was closed with a pink wall of what looked like a form of magic, there dozens of skeletons laying around the opening.

"Scripture?! Where are you?" He called out and was gifted with no response," Scripture?!"

" What?!" Scripture yelled back walking up behind the group with Tender Breeze next to him.

" What did you want to show me?"

" Nothing, I didn't find anything."

" But you told you wanted me to see something..."

" Like I just said, I didn't find anything."

" He's telling the truth Mr. hooves." Breeze spoke up," I was with him the entire time."

Dusty looked at Breeze and then looked away thinking to himself," Strange."

" What's that thing?" Vintage Scripture asked looking at the opening.

"I have absolutely no idea." Dusty answered walking up to the pink magic wall. He pushed against it with his hoof which made the wall glow bright pink around where he was pushing but didn't do anything else. While Dusty was busying himself with the barrier Violet turned her attention towards the skeleton remains.

"What about the skeletons?" She asked.

"What about them?" Scripture asked walking up to one skeleton and moved it aside spotting some saddlebags. He began to rummage through the skeleton's saddlebags.

"S-Scripture? Should we really be doing that?" Tender Breeze asked.

"Why should they care?"

"Because we should respect the dead."

Dusty stopped pushing on the barrier and turned around an adventurous spark in his eyes," We search the bodies!"

" What!?" Breeze asked.

"They could hold some information as to how to get through the barrier." Dusty replied and moved to a skeleton and started to rummage through it's saddlebags.

"You can't be serious." Violet said stepping back from the skeletons and next to Breeze.

Scripture and Dusty remained silent as they continued to rummage through the multiple saddlebags that the skeletons had so kindly left behind as they died.

"Found something." Dusty said and levitated an old torn book up," I believe it was his journal or something."

Dusty opened the book and flipped through the pages while Scripture continued to search the skeletal remains for any helpful information.

"Worthless." Dusty said shaking his head as he continued to flip through the pages," This is all gibberish! Listen to this, 'death was coming, death is coming, death came, and death has stayed.'" Dusty scoffed and threw the book down.

The barrier of pink magic suddenly glowed bright and then slowly dissolved into the ground and the walls that surround it.

"I'll be damned. That shit actually did something." Scripture said looking up from the saddlebag he was searching.

"Well, guess I found the key. Let's go!" Dusty yelled and trotted past where the barrier use to be.

"Mr. Hooves! Wait!" Violet yelled after him.

"What?" Dusty replied coming to a stop and turning around.

"Surely this barrier was placed here for a reason. Should we really be going in there?"

" What about what happened to these ponies." Breeze spoke up and gestured to the skeletons," Maybe what ever got them is in there."

" Or maybe they died a long time ago from a battle or some disease and the explorer I was hired to find threw up this barrier to shield him in here." Dusty said shifting from hoof to hoof.

"But Mr. Hooves." Violet said.

"But nothing I'm the leader of this team and I say we go on." He said turning back around and pointed his horn forward making the path bright with the light from his horn," Look the path ahead looks clear."

Violet let out a sigh and slowly walked through the hole and over to Dusty followed by Scripture. Tender Breeze remained on the other side.

"Come on Breeze." Dusty said.

"I...it's just that I don't do so well with caves and all..." She said," Especially ones with magical barriers with skeletons lying around on the floor.

"Come on, I can't do this with just the three of us. I need a fourth." Dusty said and walked back over to Breeze picking up the tattered book that held the "passwords".

She looked away and took several breaths before nodding and walking toward the opening with Dusty by her side.

"There you go, and remember if there is any big old monster or anything down there, old Dusty will keep you safe." Dusty said with a smile.

Breeze kept silent and nodded. As the two of passed through the opening and over to Violet and Scripture. The barrier Leaked up from the ground and formed the wall of magic again.

"You got that book Mr. Hooves?" Scripture said looking around with his lantern.

"Yep." Dusty answered and took the lead of the group," Onward."

" The light, the light, the light. It must die."

Tender Breeze's legs turned into columns of ice as she heard a faint voice in the air," W-What was that!?"

"What do you mean Miss Breeze?" Dusty asked turning around.

"There's something talking! Didn't you hear it?"

" No, everypony here wasn't talking." Violet said.

"But..." Breeze started to speak but then stopped," Sorry, just my head playing tricks." She looked around and shooter head.

"Its fine, caves could play tricks with anypony." Dusty said and smiled at her then turned around and began to walk again.

"You're all going to die."

The team didn't hear the sentence that time and continued their journey into the bowels of the cave.

Author notes: hopefully this wasn't too cheesy :3 time for some copywrite stuff

Vintage scripture-kimba's bro

Tender breeze- zoeythepinkninja

Violet storm- swilkie

Dusty hooves- me

And a little shout out to phoenix king: I will make room for your oc, you just submitted him while I was in the middle of writing the chapter. So don't worry I plan on using him.


	3. you found me

Chapter three  
you found me

Author notes: well I honestly have nothing to say right now so just enjoy the chapter =3

" How far down do you think we are?" Tender Breeze asked as the group walked along a long triangular tunnel.

"I can't say." Dusty answered," With all these ruins in here it hard to judge how far we've gone down."

There was a sickening crush as Vintage Scripture stepped onto a skeleton crushing the old bones pounder his hooves," ah damn it! Freaking skeletons are everywhere!"

" we'll maybe if your giant ego wasn't in the way so often then you could see where you are going." Violet Storm couldn't resist the urge to take a jab at Scripture.

Scripture glared at Violet and prepared to say something but quickly caught the look that Dusty was giving him, he closed his mouth and walked on.

"One me, Scripture zero." Violet said to Breeze who smiled at her.

"So Mr. Hooves?" Breeze asked from behind Dusty.

"Yeah?"

" Do you think we will ever find the missing explorer?"

"Celestia knows, there may be thousands of passages down here." Dusty answered and there was a gust was wind from ahead of them making the lanterns that Scripture, Violet, and Breeze carried get knocked out. Only Dusty's horn emitted any light for the time that hung around them.

"What's going on? I know these things carry at least three days charge in them!" Scripture as he furiously pressed the on and off button.

"Shit." Violet merely said and walked over to Dusty using his horn's light to examine her lantern.

Breeze stood to the side of the group looking around frantically trying to see everything around her. When she turned around to look behind her, she came face to face with a creature that had what resembled a skull made out of tentacles, it had small arms that stuck out of its chest and big stronger arms from it shoulders. Breeze's eyes widen as she stared into the lifeless sunken eyes. She then screamed loudly and stumbled backwards.

Breeze stumbled back into Violet making both of them fall to the ground. Dusty spin around and looked around quickly.

"What!? What's the matter!?" He asked Breeze who was now curled up in a ball hiding her face.

"Scripture stay here and don't move a muscle. Same thing to you Violet." Dusty said and carefully walked in the direction of that Breeze had stumbled away from.

Violet sat on the ground and tried to comfort Breeze by telling her that there was nothing there.

"T-There something staring right at me, it was just a few inches away from my face!" Breeze said.

"There's nothing here." Dusty said walking back to the group after he had inspected the tunnel for any signs of life.

"But I swear! It was staring right at me!" Breeze said.

"Look Breeze, I swear to Celestia that I just checked the tunnel and there was nothing living in here, there not even any tracks." Dusty said.

"Got it!" Scripture said as his lantern came back to life and shined brightly. He set the lantern next to Violet and Breeze.

Dusty looked at Breeze and sighed," We should take a break. Scripture, could you get some food out?"

" Sure." Scripture replied and took out four daisy sandwiches, heading one to each team member.

Breeze refused to uncover her face and eat," Come Breeze, you have to eat. It will help you calm down." Violet said still trying to comfort Breeze by rubbing her back.

Breeze slowly looked up and carefully looked around her and then picked up the sandwich," okay..."

The team sat around the lone lantern and ate their sandwiches and then sat in silence for a bit listening to the darkness of the cave.

"Feeling better?" Dusty asked Breeze breaking the silence.

"A bit." Breeze replied.

" Feel like you can go on?"

" I guess so."

" Okay, then let's get going." Dusty said standing up.

The rest of the team stood up and Scripture put his lantern back around his neck. Violet tried taking the batteries out of her lantern and putting them back switching it on. Her efforts were rewarded with a shining lantern.

"Save your lantern Breeze." Violet said to her," We might need it when the other lanterns are dead."

Breeze nodded and the team resumed their walk. They walked along the triangular tunnel that seemed to stretch on forever. It seemed they had been in the tunnel for at least an hour until they finally walked into another large cavern that had a giant statue that looked like a griffon but it didn't have and paws or talon and was standing on two legs. It held a sword upwards in its paws or claws or whatever they were and had a pair of what looked like angel wings.

"What is that thing?" Scripture asked staring up at the huge statue.

"I have no idea; I've never seen anything like it." Dusty answered.

"What are those things?" Violet asked pointing to a pile of bones in the middle of the room that had a pile of skulls neatly stacked on top.

"I think we should hurry up and find the explorer. This cave is starting to freak me out too." Dusty said looking around.

"I'm not one to submit to fear, but I agree with you on that one." Scripture said and then froze feeling the cold touch of steel against his throat.

"Don't fucking move." A voice said from behind Scripture.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Scripture yelled.

Dusty turned around and saw stallion with a dark red coat standing behind Vintage Scripture with a knife," Who are you!?"

" I'd like to ask the same thing!" the stallion replied and pressed the blade harder against Scripture's throat," Are you one of them?"

" One of whom?" Violet asked.

Dusty quickly cut the light out from his horn making half of the light in the room disappear and then grab the stallion's knife with his magic and levitated it against the stallion's own throat.

"I don't like hostile ponies, so answer my question and I'll forget that you threatened to slice my team member's throat open." Dusty said as his eyes turn cold and the happy part of his soul that you could see disappeared.

The stallion grunted," Fine, my name is Splintered Shield. I was hired by Moon Blaze to protect him and his assistant, Aqua Gem on this hell ride." The stallion answered.

"There are others with you?" Dusty asked bringing the knife away from Shield's throat.

"Yea. Now you tell me who you are." Shield demanded.

"I'm Dusty Hooves." Dusty said as his eyes lost their coldness. He then gestured to the rest of his team," And this is Vintage Scripture, Violet Storm, and Tender Breeze."

Shield grunted and turned around walking along a wall and over to a pile of fallen stones of all sizes and had a small opening on one side. Shield stuck his head inside of the opening and said something then pulled back out.

A black Pegasus with a gold mane crawled out from the opening followed by a unicorn with a light blue coat and a dark blue mane. All three of them were covered in dirt from hoof to head and had patches of some kind of tar all over their bodies. The three walked back over to Dusty and his team, the Pegasus was smiling and had a sign of relief in his eye.

"Are you here to rescue us?" the Pegasus asked.

"Depends on if you're the pony we are looking for." Scripture said.

"My name is Moon Blaze. I'm the one who found this god forsaken island." the Pegasus said and the gestured to the unicorn next to him," And this is my assistant Aqua Gem."

" Mr. Blaze, I do believe you are the pony we are looking for. I'm Dusty Hooves." Dusty said smiling," and this is my team. Vintage Scripture, Violet Storm, and Tender Breeze."

" Thank Celestia, We've been trapped in here forever!" Aqua Gem exclaimed.

"Why didn't you just walk back the way you came?" Violet asked.

"It won't let us." Shield said softly.

"What do you mean?" Dusty asked.

"There is something in this cave and it's been hunting us and I'm assuming you too ever since we've enter this cave." Shield said.

"So I'm not losing my mind?" Breeze asked.

"If you saw something in this cave, then it was most likely real."

" The new ones have teamed up with the other ones."

Shield, Blaze, and Gem all stiffened as everypony heard the voice," Turn off your lights." Shield growled.

"What?" Scripture said.

"Turn off your fucking lights!" Shield repeated and then grabbed Scripture and Violet's lanterns turning them off leaving only Dusty's horn with the only light.

"Cut it out!" Blaze said to Dusty.

"Tell me what's going on!" Dusty replied and then his head was flung to upwards as Shield gave Dusty an uppercut. As Dusty fell to the ground he hit his head on a rock and passed out effectively killing the light from Dusty's horn.

"The lights are gone. Are they dead? No, I can still feel them in here. I wonder what these ones taste like?"

"Don't move a muscle." Shield whispered in the pitch blackness.

"The tough one told them not to move. Such a foolish being, he will be the first. We will make his light die."

" I-is it go-" Breeze started and then was stopped by Shield covering her mouth with his hoof.

They all waited for what seemed like hours until Shield turned one lantern on dim and waited.

"I think it's gone." Shield said and turned the lantern brighter.

"Mr. Hooves?" Violet said walking over to the limp Dusty," Mr. Hooves?"

Breeze swiped Shield's hoof away from her mouth and trotted over Dusty's body," H-his head is bleeding."

Violet quickly dug into her saddlebag and took out a rag and tried to do her best to clean up Dusty's head wound and the tried to bandage it.

"Let me do it, I use to in the royal guard." Shield said walking over to Violet and Breeze.

"No. You've done enough." Scripture said stepping in between Violet and Shield.

Shield grunted and turned around walking back to the fallen rubble where Blaze and Gem were hiding. Violet continued to work on Dusty's wound as Scripture picked up his lantern and turned it on.

"Look Miss Violet, I'm sorry about Dusty but Splintered Shield was just trying to protect us." Blaze said walking up to Violet. Violet ignored Blaze and finished tying the rag around Dusty's wound.

Violet then gestured to Breeze to help her lift Dusty onto Scripture's back. Violet turned around to Blaze.

"As long as Dusty is out I'm in charge and I say that we leave this hell hole now. So get your shit together and meet us over at the tunnel." She said dryly.

Blaze stiffened and stuck his chin out slightly," I actually believe I hold the title of leader now since I am the one who found this place."

" You wanna be like that? Fine, we found you and now we're leaving you choose to follow or not." Violet said," You got ten minutes to choose." She then walked away towards the tunnel from where they came followed by Scripture carrying Dusty on his back.

Breeze started to follow but stopped for a second in front of Moon Blaze," Please don't fight us, just follow." She said and then walked over to the tunnel.

Aqua Gem looked at Blaze," We need to go with them."

" I know, I know. My pride just got ahold of me for a second." Blaze said.

"Come on, let's get packed and get the hell out of this cave." Gem said.

-

" Their ten minutes is up." Violet said pacing in front of the tunnel opening," We need to get going."

" You're not going without us." Blaze said walking up to the tunnel followed by Shield and Gem all them carrying their saddlebags.

"Good choice." Violet said," Are you all ready?"

" Been ready ever since we got here." Gem said.

"You aren't leaving this place alive."

Black tar like liquid suddenly sprang up out of the ground and covered the tunnel opening as the voice finished its sentence. The whole room seemed to become darker. A tentacle made out of the tar liquid came from the covered opening and wrapped around Dusty's waist and lifted him into the air.

"You ponies are so fragile. One little ding on the head and you're out cold." the tentacle then started to toss and catch Dusty in the air.

"Put him down!" Violet yelled.

The voice began to laugh as if it had just escaped from a high security prison," all of your lights are going to die, what fun!"

" Who are you?" Gem asked.

"The darkness."

The tentacle then dropped Dusty as if suddenly became bored. And The Darkness began to laugh.

"I love playing with my food. Let's make them go this way." The Darkness said and a piece of the wall not too far away melted away revealing a new tunnel. The wall of black liquid shot forth pushing the group into the new tunnel," don't kill them too quickly, first you have to tenderize the meat, and then we can kill them. This is such fun!"

" we're dead...this is it, we're dead." Breeze mumbled.

"No we're not; we can get out of this alive. Trust me." Violet said.

"Did you not hear it!? Look at Mr. Hooves!" Breeze yelled pointing a badly bruised Dusty who had burns where the tentacle had wrapped around his waist.

Violet slapped Breeze," Yelling is not going to help, so just calm down. As long as we are alive we'll make it out alive."

"Wrong. The little Pegasus is wrong, let's show her how wrong she is." The Darkness said and a stalactite began to shake and then broke away from the ceiling falling directly onto Violet's right wing crushing bone and tearing her wing off at the joint," I control everything in this cave."

Author notes: hope this one was okay and how much will they have to suffer before they escape? Well I'm going to start on the next chapter and if you haven't seen Legion or Equestria Falls. Well…..THEN YOU SHOULD! I'm just kidding but hey you never know you guys might like some of my other stories….okay I'm done babbling here's some copy write stuff.

Splintered Shield-auto-assist

Moon Blaze- Phoenix King

Aqua Gem- Princess Gakoshi


	4. seperation

Chapter four  
Separation

Author notes: alright, here's the next chapter. I'm just going to get this out of my system real quick. If you're one this website and are constantly reading fanfic then why not just make your own account? I mean it's free and you get to private message, favorite a story, follow a story, and if you feel up to the challenge write your own story! But my main concern is just that it's free so why not make one? Okay I'm done now, so enjoy the chap.

" Sweet Celestia." Tender Breeze said staring at Violet Storm.

"Violet?" Moon Blaze asked.

Violet stared at her amputated wing that was crushed underneath the stalactite. Her whole body then froze as the pain came to her like the wind. Violet started screaming in pain as blood poured down her side.

Vintage Scripture set Dusty on the ground ran over to Violet pushing her down onto the ground and put his hooves on her wound making her scream louder, but he didn't move," Get a blanket!"

Aqua Gem quickly rummaged through her saddlebags and found a blanket and quickly levitated underneath Violet and then wrapped it over her wound. Breeze brought out what little medical supplies they had and searched through it to find anything that could help Violet.

"We have to burn it shut." Splintered Shield said standing behind Violet.

"What?" Breeze asked looking up from the supplies.

"Her wing is completely amputated and she is losing too much blood! We have to burn it shut!"

" You're crazy!" Scripture yelled.

Shield grunted and looked at Blaze who nodded. Blaze moved behind Scripture and grabbed him from behind, he then pulled Scripture away from Violet so Shield could get in and burn her wound.

Shield took a match and some oil from an old fashioned lantern; he rubbed the oil on her wound and lit the match.

"Sorry about this." Shield said and then touched the match to the oil lighting it on firing. Violet screamed loudly as the flames burnt her exposed veins shut and singed her muscle. Shield sat there watching the wound burn shut and then took the blanket the Gem had given to her and wiped the remaining burning oil off and through the now burning blanket against the tunnel wall.

Violet's screaming now turned to soft sobbing as the pain throbbed in her side. Shield stepped back and looked at Breeze," You got any bandages?"

Breeze nodded slowly and handed him a roll of bandages. Shield took the roll and wrapped it around Violet's wound and then sighed," Like I said, I was in the royal guard so that means I know some shit about taking care of wounds."

Blaze let Scripture go and as soon as Scripture was free he spun around and punched Blaze in the mouth," Don't ever fucking do that again!"

Blaze stumbled back and touched his mouth feeling a small trickle of blood from his lip.

"And you!" Scripture yelled at Shield," Stop fucking this team up!"

" I'm not the one who made that stalactite fall!" Shield yelled back.

Scripture was about to tackle Shield to the ground but was stopped as somepony grabbed him from behind," Knock it off Scripture."

" I told you don't hold me back!" Scripture yelled and looked behind him seeing a weak eyed Dusty Hooves," Oh, so you finally woke up?"

" I can't trust you to stay out of trouble for a second can I?" Dusty said and let go of Scripture," What happened?"

" Violet's wing was amputated by a falling stalactite." Blaze said.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Dusty walked over to Violet who was now calmed down but was still writhing in pain," Are you okay?" Dusty asked.

Violet looked up at him," Of course I'm not! I just lost my fucking wing!" Violet yelled and then flinched as pain shot through her.

"Alright, calm down." Dusty said," I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

" It's not your fault." Violet said softly," How are you feeling?"

" My waist hurts and I have one he'll of a headache but other than that I'm fine."

" I don't want to be the bad guy, but I would really like to get out of this cave." Blaze said picking his saddlebags up.

Dusty rubbed his temples and then stood up," Alright." He said then helped Violet up. She took a few steps and flinched as her burnt wound stretched slightly. Dusty levitated his saddlebags over to him and then levitated the Shield's knife out.

"You know how to use it the best." Dusty said and gave it to Shield who silently nodded.

"They're starting, they're starting! Get ready for them." The Darkness said in an excited voice.

"Who's that!?" Dusty said looking around.

"That's right, who am I? Who am I?" The Darkness said.

"Fuck off!" Violet screamed down the tunnel.

"The Pegasus is mad now. Maybe we should just kill its light."

"Ignore it Violet, like you said, yelling isn't going to help." Blaze said.

Violet turned around and started to pick her saddlebags up before Dusty levitated them away from her and over to him," You shouldn't carry those."

" I don't want to feel like a burden, Mr. Hooves." Violet said.

"You can stop calling me Mr. Hooves, just call me Dusty." He said levitating Violet's saddlebags over to Scripture who sighed and put them on his back.

After a few more minutes of preparing the entire group had their saddlebags strapped on. They had only two lanterns on and were at the front of the back of the group.

"Everypony needs to keep an eye out for anything and I mean anything at all, I don't anypony else get hurt." Dusty said from next to Scripture at the front of the group.

"Yes, you all must watch your step. Don't want another stalactite falling on you." The Darkness said making a stalactite fall not too far from Aqua Gem who scurried away from and over to Blaze. The Darkness laughed loudly and then was gone again.

"I hate this cave." Gem said relaxing a bit.

"You're not the only one." Blaze said.

"The only out is forward, so let's go forward." Dusty said," Let's go Scripture."

" Anything to get out of this cave." Scripture replied and began to walk.

"And so it begins." The Darkness said.

-

" This also reminds us of the time when another group came in here seeking riches." The Darkness said," Of course we ate them too but not after they actually reached the entrance. It was such a funny sight seeing them being dragged back in after being so close to escape."

" For the love of Luna, shut up!" Scripture yelled.

"I'm trying to tell you some of our memories before you die! How rude!" The Darkness yelled and a tentacle shot out from the wall slamming Scripture into the opposite wall and then slamming him onto the ground.

"Fuck off!" Dusty yelled and threw his lantern at the tentacle. The lantern missed the tentacle but the light from it shined brightly on it making severe burns all across it.

"The light! Kill it! Kill it!" The Darkness yelled in a pain filled tones and the tentacle slammed down on the lantern breaking it continues to slam down on the lantern as The Darkness continued to yell," Kill it!"

Dusty ran over to Scripture helped him to stand up. He brought Scripture back over to the group as the tentacle stopped smashing the already broken lantern and retreated back into the wall of the tunnel.

"You'll pay dearly for that." The Darkness growled.

"Keep moving." Dusty said and took Scripture's lantern and turning it on.

The entire group continued to walk forward in complete silence. They all were huddled together and were watching every crack for any signs of movement. Soon enough the group came to a fork in the tunnel.

"Which way?" Breeze asked.

"Everypony be quiet." Shield said and the entire group obeyed," This way." Shield then walked to the tunnel on the right. Blaze followed quickly behind him.

"Why that way?" Scripture asked.

"I can hear wind coming from her-" Shield started before the entire entrance to the tunnel collapsed sending up clouds of dust.

"Blaze! Are you okay!?" Gem yelled running up to the collapsed entrance and began to pull rocks away.

"I'm fine!" Blaze yelled though what little cracks there were in the wall of rocks.

"aren't you going to help!?" Gem asked looking back at the others. Dusty walked up to her side and began to levitate rocks away. As Dusty pulled a rock away he noticed that the tar like liquid was seeping through the cracks.

"Get back!" Dusty yelled and grabbed Gem then dragged her away as long spikes shot out from the rocks.

"Choose wisely little ponies, it could make or break you." The Darkness said and then laughed as the spikes melted back into the rocks.

Gem growled in frustration and struggled free of Dusty's of her," We take the middle path! It has to join with the other one eventually!"

" Aqua Gem, please consider your choice." Dusty said.

"Too late! The mare has taken her choice!" The Darkness yelled and a wall of black liquid shot up in between Scripture with. Breeze and Dusty with Gem and Violet," do continue your walking."

" Breeze!? Scripture!?" Violet tried yelling through the wall and was greeted with nothing but the sound of her own breathing.

Gem stalked forward into the tunnel and Dusty watched her with a worried look and then looked back at Violet," Come on Violet, we'll see them again."

" How do you know?" She asked softly.

"I don't, but there is always the possibility that we will and banging on a wall sure isn't going to increase those chances."

Violet nodded and stood up. Dusty smiled at her and handed her Scripture's lantern, he then cringed as his horn lit up and gave off a dim light.

"You okay?" Violet asked watching Dusty.

"It's hard to do magic when I have a headache." Dusty said and turned around," Come on, we have to catch up to Gem."

-

" What do we do now?" Blaze asked Shield as they sat looking at the dozens of spikes sticking out of the collapsed entrance.

"Move on I guess." Shield said pulling his own lantern out and turning it on adding its light to that's of Blaze's.

Blaze sighed I guess it's our only option huh? That or get impaled by this spikes." Blaze said standing up.

"The spikes are right there if you want to go that way." Shield said dryly.

"Uh no thanks. I'm very happy staying alive."

" Well." Shield said standing up and stretching," Let's go."

Blaze sighed and stood up himself," Alright."

-

" Violet! Violet! Mr. Hooves! Mr. Hooves!" Breeze yelled at the wall trying to get through to Dusty, Violet, and Gem.

"Knock it off Breeze, they can't hear you." Scripture said taking her lantern out of her saddlebags.

"B-but what about Mr. Hooves and Violet?"

"What about them? They have their own tunnel to follow and if we're lucky we'll meet up." He said turning the lantern on and putting it around his neck.

" But what if they don't make it?"

" What if they make it? They'll be waiting for us."

Breeze backed away from the wall and looked at the ground," I guess you right."

" Good, let's get going then." Scripture said walking down the tunnel. Breeze quickly trotted up behind him.

"Scripture?" She asked as they walked along the tunnel.

"Yeah?" Scripture replied looking at her.

"Don't let The Darkness get me..."

"I'll do my best."

" Your best won't be enough." The Darkness said with a humored tone.

Author notes: I planned to have this chapter be longer but then Halloween came upon us so fast I was only able to crank this out since it felt appropriate to upload a chapter on Halloween. Don't worry I'm going to finish this story even when Halloween is over. Boo! Did I scare you? Lol anyways leave a review to show some love and I'll see ya next time.


End file.
